Jean-Pierre Du Pont
General Information Jean-Pierre du Pont was a Dundorfian politician, founder and former Party President of the centre-right LDP. From 3196 to 3202, he led a coalition government with him as Bundeskanzler (= Head of Government). He permanently resigned from politics in May 3202. Life Jean-Pierre du Pont was born in 3139 in the city of Lutzenkamp (Dundorf). His father was a preacher and his mother was a businesswoman. Due to the fortune of his parents, he was able to study at the University of Lutzenkamp. After his studying, he founded a logistics corporation and eventually became a rich man. Then, in 3180, he started becoming involved in politics. He became a member of the now dissolved Liberal Freedom Party. In 3182, he was elected Mayor of his hometown Lutzenkamp with 71.99% of the popular vote. As his popularity continued to grow, his party decided to make him candidate for the gubernatorial election in the Bundesland of Julstoch, in which he defeated his socialist opponent Gallus Geiermann by a wide margin. After the Liberal Freedom Party had been dissolved in 3190, he founded his own party, the Liberaldemokratische Partei, him being the Party President. After his electoral victory in 3196, he was sworn in as Head of Government of Dundorf, being the first centre-right leader of the nation since a long time. In 3200, he led the LDP into the elections for the last time, scoring an overwhelming victory and the LDP's best result ever as well as the absolute majority of seats within the Bundestag. However, shortly after his electoral victory, he announced that he would resign in order to 'make room for the younger generation.' His successor as Party President is Michelle Ehrenfeld. Political Views In Dundorf, he was known as a vehement supporter of Free Market policies, Civil Liberties and Individual Freedom. Within his party, he was generally considered as a member of the Liberal Faction due to his socially liberal views. However he also stated that he would support tighter security policies and strong defense forces, which let him gain popularity even among conservative LDP-members who were generally sceptic towards him. As Head of Government Ever since he entered politics, Jean-Pierre du Pont aimed to transform Dundorf, which had been a stronghold of socialist and communist parties for decades, into a free-market economic powerhouse. However, due to the fact that the other parties blocked all his efforts to introduce economically liberal measures, he could not realize his visions until the LDP won an absolute majority in 3200. He then took the opportunity and imposed radical policy changes in the area of economy, replacing the previous, heavily regulated system with a neo-liberal, capitalist one. His cabinet also conducted large privatization projects and cut down on social security and welfare, as well as introducing massive tax breaks to all classes of income. His measures were controversial, but received support from a majority of citizens, who had backed the LDP in the elections. The new policy resulted in a major economic boom, but did nevertheless not last long, as the LDP lost the next election under Du Pont's successor Michelle Ehrenfeld. The socialist parties then rolled back the reforms introduced during his tenure. Position within the LDP When he aimed to get re-elected as Party President on the LDP party convention in 3194, he was challenged by right-wing Shadow Minister for Internal Affairs Roderich von Hundertmark as the candidate of the Conservative Faction as well as by Franz Rattenberger, Shadow Minister for Environment and Tourism as candidate of the Libertarians within the LDP. Despite having two opponents, he received 81% of the delegates' votes compared to 14% for Hundertmark and 5% for Rattenberger. However, even after this overwhelming victory, he was still criticized by conservative and libertarian politicians in his own party who accused him as being either too moderate or to restrictive. Those discussions came to an end when he led the LDP into the elections in 3196 which the LDP won clearly. After his electoral victory in 3196 he stated that this would have been the last time he would lead the LDP into a nationwide election. He said he would favor Michelle Ehrenfeld, LDP-Group-Leader in the Bundestag, as his successor. However, he repealed this decision later and said he wanted to stay until 3200. However, he resigned as Party President in Favor of Michelle Ehrenfeld. In 3202, he finally resigned from politics after his party had been utterly defeated in the elections. During his retirement, he regularly attended conventions and election rallies of the LDP, but he refused to comment on the performance of his successors or election results. Jean-Pierre Du Pont died on May 3, 3224, aged 85, in Volzhaus. He received a state funeral, which was attended by many active and retired politicans of Dundorf. Within his party, he remains an unreached idol, particularly due to the fact that during his tenure, the LDP rose to over 50% of the popular vote. Popularity According to opinion polls, Du Pont was an extremely popular Head of Goverment. Throughout his governing period he enjoyed an average popularity of around 80%, which made his party win the elections several times between 3196 and 3202. owever, when he announced he would resign as Party President and Head of Government and leave this position to Michelle Ehrenfeld, who was less popular than him, the LDP's polls declined. In 3202, the LDP suffered the worst defeat of its history, forcing Du Pont and his Ministers to resign immediately. However, he continued to serve as Honorary Party President of the LDP throughout his whole life. Category:Dundorfian peopleCategory:Dundorfian politicians